bywfandomcom-20200214-history
Frostbite Wrestling
Frostbite Wrestling (FBW) Formerly FrostBite Wrestling is a backyard wrestling company, that unconventionaly does their shows indoor. Frostbite Wrestling started on March 9, 2013, and is still going strong! Frostbite Wrestling offers a unique alternative to the usual no storyline table smashing backyard wrestling that is usually seen! Forming FBW, And Getting A Roster Frostbite Wrestling originally FrostBite Wrestling was formed on March 9, 2013 after two people who are still on the current roster (Joe & Chris) went to a independent wrestling show run by Old Time Wrestling. Joe, and Chris liked it so much they were inspired to make a wrestling company. They were not sure the name, but Joe said "maybe FrostBite Wrestling", which Joe had tried to make a show in the past. Joe, and Chris agreed to it. They then taped the first 2 episodes on the same night Frostbite was formed. Then they taped the next 2 the next day, and then they went, to their friends house, and signed their friend's little brother (the friend wasn't interested). Then later that day they had that kid debut using his name shortened a little bit, this was Seb. Since Frostbite only aired (and still only aires) one episode a week, Seb sort of didnt make his debut until April 6, 2013. Nobody else joined Frostbite until episode 11, when Donivan debuted (and not long after left FBW, but is negotiating to rejoin). Then again there was a debut on episode 12 with Sean making his debut, and it also being the first episode to feature 2 matches. Then their was the debut of The Trashman on episode 15. Then their was not another debut until episode 18, with both Adam Flash, and The Madman joining FBW, and an appearence from then upcoming trainee Brenden Stone. Then with a big set roster FBW was on its way! Getting Behind In A Good Way A couple days after episode 25 (set to air on September 7, 2013) Chris got injured, he tore his cartalage. He could not keep wrestling so it was a good thing Frostbite tapes so many episodes before they are ready to be uploaded. Frostbite Wrestling is set to be signing alot of new talent during the summer of 2013! Meltdown During the summer of 2013 Frostbite Wrestling recorded their biggest event of the year... Meltdown! Meltdown featured 3 matches, for the first time ever in Frostbite Wrestling history. Meltdown was uploaded as Episode 24 of Frostbite Wrestling (Available Here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFKuzt1TimI ). In the first match Brett Byrd pulled of the win against Nova, in Nova's debut match. Then Joe Thompson retained his National Championship against The Madman in a Xtreme Chaos match. Then in the main event Chris beat Adam to win The Frostbite World Championship. ''FOR MORE UPDATED NEWS CHECK OUT FROSTBITE'S OFFICIAL WEBSITE '' ''FOR FULL EPISODES OF FROSTBITE WRESTLING CHECK OUT FROSTBITE'S OFFICIAL YOUTUBE '' Category:Backyard wrestling Category:Frostbite wrestling Category:Indoor Category:Teens Category:Fbw Category:Extreme Category:Safe Category:Weekly Category:Joe Category:Joe thompson Category:Chris Category:Seb